Miss Pesimis
by ookami child
Summary: Hinata selalu berusaha mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk keluarga, menunda mimpi dan menyimpan harapannya. Terbiasa melepaskan...memaksa diri mengikhlaskan...kemudian diam dan mundur perlahan untuk dilupakan... [SasuHina] Warning inside. Chapter 2 is UP. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1: Hopeless

Chapter 1: _Hopeless_

.

_**Warning!**_ AU, OC, OOC, typo(s), etc.

_Based on a True Story(?)_

.

.

_Pernah mendengar ini...?_

_Bahwa kadangkala ketika manusia memiliki mimpi, mereka memiliki respon dan pilihan yang berbeda-beda_

_Ada yang mengejar mimpi itu dan mewujudkannya..._

_Ada yang mundur dan membuangnya..._

_Ada pula yang diam dan hanya menyimpannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya..._

_Dan ternyata...aku telah menjadi manusia dengan pilihan yang terakhir_

_Yang manakah dirimu...?_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis © ookami**

* * *

Entah kemana perginya rasa percaya diri yang sudah kupupuk dari seminggu yang lalu, masih kuingat betapa antusias dan optimisnya diriku ketika melangkahkan kaki di pintu aula. Menyapa teman reuniku dengan suka cita, tertawa, berceloteh santai, dan berbagi kisah. Tapi seketika suasana hangat itu berubah menjadi suram bagiku setelah kehadirannya. Dia dengan kedatangannya yang menyita semua perhatian teman seangkatan. Dia dengan setelan kemeja hitamnya, santai tapi berkelas dan menggoda. Dia dengan semua fans klub-nya yang kembali terbentuk sejak tersiar kabar kepulangannya dari luar negeri. Bahkan dengan segala kecurigaan yang berhembus, bahwa acara reuni kali ini diadakan untuk menyambut kedatangannya, yang tentu saja disponsori oleh para penggemar setianya.

Sepertinya rencanaku untuk bersikap santai dan biasa akan segera menguap dan berantakan, berharap keras agar nanti dia tidak akan menghampiriku. Cih! Tidak mungkin, benar-benar brengsekkan kalau dia tidak menyapaku setelah sekian lama berpisah? Hei! Aku kan teman sekelasnya selama 6 tahun dan juga teman sekelompok hampir dua tahun penuh. Dan aku pun akan menjadi wanita jalang kalau tidak menyapanya juga.

Tapi tentu saja, ego wanita dewasa yang mandiri tengah menguasaiku sekarang. Dia lelaki, aku wanita. Harus dia yang menyapaku duluan kalau memang dia adalah lelaki dewasa yang menghargai perempuan. Ini bagian dari rencanaku, dan aku senang tenyata masih sanggup mengingatnya dikondisi begini. Ya. Dan dia akan terkejut seandainya mengetahui pemikiranku tadi. Mana dia akan percaya gadis yang dikenalnya dulu memikirkan hal yang berbau aroganisme seperti ini.

Sembari menunggu acara berkelilingnya, dengan susah payah aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Benar-benar sulit. Sangat sulit. Jelas dia terlalu 'wah' untuk diabaikan. Sambil berusaha mengunyah potongan buah, kulirikkan mata untuk sesekali memperhatikan sosoknya. Berkilah. Hanya ingin memperjelas, apakah ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali aku meilhatnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan jelas itu _bullshit_.

Kulihat dia masih menggunakan setelan dengan warna kesukaannya. Hitam. Serupa dengan gelap rambutnya yang juga tidak berubah gaya. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, masih dengan wajah datarnya, yang sekarang malah terlihat bosan karena sedari tadi digiring oleh sahabat kuningnya untuk berkeliling menyapa teman seangkatan. Tidak banyak berubah.

Dan lagi-lagi, tentu saja itu tidak benar, jelas sekali ada yang berubah, lihat saja bagaimana semakin keras garis rahang di wajah stoic-nya, menandakan kalau dia sekarang bukan lagi seorang pemuda, tapi lelaki dewasa. Dan coba lihat tubuh tegapnya, dada dan punggungnya jelas terlihat sangat kokoh dibandingkan dulu. Entah bagaimana rasanya kalau aku memeluk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di sana. Pemikiran gila.

Kuhembuskan nafas untuk mengalihkan pikiran liarku terhadap tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar buruk. Jelas ini keluar dari rencana awal. Aku datang ke acara reuni ini bukan untuk sekedar memperhatikan tubuh seksinya-oh sial! Sekarang aku berpikir dia seksi? Benar-benar jalang!-, tapi untuk memperlihatkan padanya dan mantan teman-teman sekelasku terutama sahabat-sahabatku bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Bahwa kami tidak pernah ada hubungan khusus apapun dulu ketika zaman sekolah.

Aku. Dia. Teman. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih, meskipun sosok kecil di dasar hatiku mengejek dengan tampang meremehkan sambil memegang dua _whiteboard_ mini yang masing-masing bertuliskan kata 'PEMBOHONG' dan 'TUKANG PESIMIS'. Ditujukan untukku.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin kesana?" Sakura menyenggol pelan lenganku sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah gerombolan di sisi aula.

"Dan tergencet teman se-klubmu?" tanya ku balik dengan sarkastik. "Terimakasih, nyonya Hyuuga. Terlalu banyak perjuanganku untuk membeli gaun ini, dan kau menyuruhku mengorbankannya hanya untuk menyapanya?"

Sakura tergelak pelan. "Jangan sampai Neji teringat dengan keanggotaanku di klub itu. Bisa gawat nanti. Kakakmu itu kalau sudah cemburuan akan jadi sangat menyebalkan."

"Dan... Hei! aku baru tahu kau ternyata khusus membeli gaun baru untuk acara ini?" matanya meneliti nakal di sepanjang tubuhku.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mencoba menghindar. "Tidak kok, gaun ini memang sudah kuincar sejak lama. Daripada nanti kehabisan, lebih baik kubeli sekarang kan?"

Kembali Sakura tergelak. "Kau bukan tipe gadis seperti itu! Membuang uang hanya untuk sebuah gaun mahal, kecuali...," matanya kembali mengerling nakal ke arahku, "kau punya tujuan tertentu."

"Dan gaun biru dongker...," terlihat dia mengerutkan kening pura-pura berpikir, "terlihat seperti..."

"Oh, _shut up, sis_!" dengan kesal kupotong kalimatnya. Tahu benar dia bagaimana memperkeruh suasana hatiku.

"Baiklah... aku diam."

Aku mendengus. Selalu saja beranggapan kalau dia mengetahui segala tentangku. Meskipun mungkin itu benar, tapi aku ingin dia pura-pura tidak tahu, aku ingin menyimpan sendiri. Belum siap berbagi, meskipun itu pada sahabat sekaligus kakak iparku.

"Ini dia..." bisik Sakura

Dan aku mengerti apa dan siapa yang dia maksud. Sengaja kubiarkan posisiku membelakangi apapun dan siapapun yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

Tenang. Rileks. Ingat semua _planning_. Dan semuanya akan lancar.

"Sakura!" suara lelaki berseru dengan penuh semangat dan kulihat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Wah, apa-apan kau ini! Kenapa kau malah terlihat cantik begini setelah menikah dengan Neji?" Naruto mendekati kami dengan tampang kagum melihat tampilan Sakura yang memang terlihat anggun dengan gaun putihnya. Warna kesukaan Neji.

"Memang aku selalu terlihat cantik setiap waktu." ucap Sakura setengah kesal bercampur geli mendengar celetukan Naruto.

"Heh! Curang! Kau tidak pernah berdandan secantik ini ketika pacaran denganku dulu."

"Baka! Hentikan celotehanmu!" wajah Sakura memerah sekarang. Cukup menghibur dikala hatiku ketar-ketir untuk menghadapai _scene_ berikutnya.

"Huh, kau ini... eh, Hinata? senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu dan wow...," dasar mantan playboy, baru saja dia memuji Sakura sekarang malah menatapku dengan mata liarnya. "Kau jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan si permen ini" tunjuknya pada Sakura.

Aku berusaha tersenyum tulus. "Hai, Naruto."

"Hai juga, Hinata. Ah, Ingatkan aku untuk berdansa denganmu setelah ini, miss Hyuuga."

"Dasar playboy! Bisakah kau berhenti berceloteh dan...," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya memandang ke belakangku, "hei Sasuke! Jangan diam saja di situ. Kemari kau dan sapalah temanmu ini, apa kau tidak merindukan kami?"

Naruto tersadar. "Oh iya! Teme, sedang apa kau? Ayo ke sini! Susah payah aku melepaskanmu dari jeratan mereka. Di sini lebih aman. Kemarilah!"

Kutarik nafas panjang perlahan sebelum memutar tubuhku untuk menatap seseorang yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Hai."

Sapaan singkat. Dengan satu tangan masuk ke kantong celana. Ciri khasnya.

Sejenak kutatap mata onyx kelamnya sebelum membalas sapaannya dengan nafas tertahan dan kegelisahan yang entah bisa tertutupi atau tidak. Aku tidak yakin.

"Hai," sekuat tenaga kutarik kedua ujung bibirku untuk menampilkan senyum tulus yang normal. "Kau kembali?"

"Hn."

Balasan singkat. Masih ciri khasnya. Dengan mata balas memandangku, sampai fokusnya teralihkan dengan sosok Sakura yang mendadak mendekat dan berusaha menggapainya.

"Wah. Lihat dirimu sekarang, Sasuke. Sesuai dengan posisi barumu, direktur muda tampan," tanpa mengindahkan penolakan darinya, Sakura bersikeras untuk memeluk erat Sasuke. "Ah, ayolah! Balas pelukanku. Tenang saja, suamiku tidak di sini. Jadi kita aman."

Kulihat dia mendengus dan dengan terpaksa membalas pelukan Sakura dengan singkat sebelum bergegas menyingkirkannya dengan halus. "Jangan konyol, nyonya Hyuuga. Dan aku hanya direktur cabang, jadi jangan menghebohkannya."

"Hahaha... masih mendingkan daripada si kuning ini yang kerjaannya main detektif-detektifan saja."

"Hei! Aku ini polisi tampan, Sakura! Enak saja dibilang main detektif-detektifan," gerutu Naruto dengan tampang khasnya yang benar-benar sangat membantu mencairkan keteganganku.

"Nah, Hinata. Mau memeluk juga?" tanya Sakura padaku dengan tampang jahilnya. "Yah, pelukan selamat datang." lanjutnya dengan tampang polos yang membuatku sangat ingin melemparkan piring buahku di sana.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," sahutku sambil terus berusaha terlihat biasa dan mencoba mengimbangi candaan Sakura. "Lain kali saja."

"Lain kali? Cih, jangan mau berpelukan dengan si teme ini, Hinata. Lebih baik denganku saja." sahut Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

"Dan membiarkan Hinata dilindas oleh Shion?" sewot Sakura.

"Heh, gadisku itu tidak segalak dirimu, nyonya muda," cibir Naruto. "Dia anggun dan manis seperti Hinata."

"Apa kaubilang!?" sekarang Sakura mulai murka, dan dimulailah adu mulut seperti biasa. Sangat tidak berubah. Sama saja, baik dulu ketika masih berteman, pacaran, bahkan ketika sekarang memutuskan berpisah baik-baik dan menjadi sahabat. Masih saja mereka suka cekcok. Keakraban yang aneh.

Ditengah keributan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Naruto, dapat kurasakan tatapan Sasuke kembali mengarah padaku. Dan berusaha merespon dengan biasa, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya untuk balas memandang.

"Jadi...," mulaiku dengan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, "kau menetap di sini?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh."

"Hah?"

Kulihat dia menyeringai. "Orangtuaku di sini, tentu aku menetap di sini."

Oh _shit!_ Dia benar, pertanyaan aneh. Bodoh. Ini jelas tidak akan baik-baik saja. Pertanyaanku melantur. Apakah ini efek dari kegugupanku menghadapinya?

"Ah, kukira kau akan menetap di sana."

"Tidak. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di sini," ucapnya masih dengan menatap intens ke arahku. "Yang dulu belum sempat kulakukan." tambahnya lagi.

Deg! Apa maksudnya? Apa ini berkaitan dengan kejadian waktu 'itu'? Atau yang sebelumnya? Argh... lupakan. Berhenti berharap dan menebak dengan konyol. Apapun sekarang yang ingin dilakukannya bukan urusanku. Dan ingatlah tujuanmu bertemu dengannya hari ini, Hinata.

Kau. Dia. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" beruntung Naruto masuk ketengah pembicaraan kami dan aku berjanji sehabis ini akan mentraktirnya makan siang karena serobotannya.

"Berisik, _dobe_!" apakah aku salah mengartikan tatapan kesal dari mata Sasuke karena dialog kami terpotong?

Lagi-lagi dugaan konyol. Aku benar-benar harus mengalihkan pikiran bodohku sekarang sebelum aku bertambah pening dengan segala dugaan yang sudah pasti harapan palsu bagiku. Aku harus segera mengajak Sakura menyingkir dari mereka. Biarkan mereka kembali berkeliling, sudah cukup penampilanku malam ini untuk menampilkan sikap biasa padanya dan semua orang. Kupikir kecanggunganku tidak begitu kentara, mereka pasti mulai berpikir sesuai dengan yang kurencanakan. Termasuk Sasuke.

Dengan nonverbal kuajak Sakura untuk menjauh, dan baru saja ingin melangkah tapi keburu dihentikan oleh pertanyaan dari Naruto -dan langsung membuatku membatalkan untuk mentraktirnya setelah ini-.

"Oh iya, Hinata. ada yang ingin kutayakan terkait Kyuubi-_chan_. Kudengar kemarin ibuku dipanggil ke sekolah, kenapa lagi bocah itu?"

"Kyuubi?" terdengar nada penasaran dari mulut Sasuke.

"Eh, aku belum ceriita padamu ya, teme? Hinata sekarang mengajar di SMP kita dulu, Konoha JHS. Dan dia mengajar adikku, si Kyuubi-_chan_. Kau tidak lupa dia, kan?"

"Kau mengajar?" sahut Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Dan hei..! Apa maksud pertanyaan dan tatapannya itu. Apa itu pandangan kagum? Atau meremehkan? Ah, terlalu sulit untukku mengartikannya. Cepat abaikan.

"Ya. Aku mengajar sekarang," lanjutku berusaha meresponnya, kemudian memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada Naruto. "Dan untuk Kyuubi-_chan_. Dia tidak apa-apa, kali ini bukan dia yang memulai masalah, dia hanya berusaha membela temannya."

"Dia berkelahi lagi?" celetuk Sakura.

"Sedikit. Tapi bukan masalah besar, dia tidak dihukum. Pemanggilan Kushina-basan hanya formalitas sebagai pengingat," ucapku dan itu ditanggapi baik oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Kami sedikit berbincang terkait Kyuubi dan tempatku mengajar, berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan tak terbaca Sasuke yang sedari tadi memilih diam dan mendengarkan perbincangan kami sambil terus menatapku intens. Apa segitu mengagetkan baginya mendengar sekarang aku menjadi seorang guru? Apa sebegitu tidak pedulinya dia padaku sampai tidak pernah mencari tahu mengambil kuliah apa aku setelah kami lulus SMA? Brengsek!

.

.

Dan akhirnya, sisa malam itu berlalu dengan lambat bagiku, dengan sosok Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan dengan aku yang berusaha terlihat normal dan selalu menjauhi kerumunan yang ada dirinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu bersama Sakura dengan alasan bahwa Neji tidak memberikan waktu bagi Sakura untuk pulang larut-hanya alibi- karena sebenarnya hanya Sakura saja yang mendapat ultimatum itu.

Dan aku benar-benar pergi dari aula itu tanpa menatap sosok Sasuke lagi. Yang bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menyadari ketidakhadiranku lagi di aula itu. Tidak mungkin dia peduli. Tidak mungkin.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah hampir jam setengah sepuluh malam. Dan tentu saya ayahku belum tidur dan membukakan pintu untukku. Dia heran kenapa aku pulang cepat, dan kubilang saja aku merasa pening dan Sakura sudah ditelpon Neji, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kamar setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi ayahku dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya yang menggerutu pelan menanggapi sikap keponakan lelakinya yang terlalu protektif terhadap istrinya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, seakan dia tidak begitu saja pada istri dan anak perempuannya.

Kunyalakan sakelar lampu kamar, ku letakkan tas kecilku di ranjang dan perlahan bergerak menuju cermin seukuran tubuh manusia yang berdiri tepat di samping lemari pakaian. Kutatap sosok wanita di cermin, atau gadis? Ya, tentu saja aku masih gadis dalam artian tertentu dan aku sangat menyukai sebutan itu meskipun dengan umurku yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun.

Sosok di dalam cermin menatap balik, dengan gaun biru dongker di atas lutut, lengan pendek dan rambut dijepit samping. Dan detik itu juga kuputuskan untuk berbicara dengan diriku di cermin itu.

"Dia mungkin berubah, dan kau pun mungkin juga berubah. Tapi apa perasaan itu tetap sama? Apa dia mengingat segala kenangan itu seperti kau mengingatnya?"

Dan entah sejak kapan airmata mulai menggenang di mataku. Lututku lemas, tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk di depan cermin sambil mengepalkan sebelah kepalan tanganku di dada. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Ini petaka, benar-benar petaka. Apa yang terjadi denganku? kenapa dengan airmata ini? Kemana usaha kerasku selama hampir lima tahun ini untuk mengabaikan semua rasa sakit ini? Kenapa pertahananku hilang dalam waktu semalam, tidak, hanya beberapa jam. Semuanya langsung lenyap, hanya dengan kehadirannya yang sejenak ternyata sanggup kembali membawa rasa sakit ini dikehidupanku.

Kenapa sakit ini datang kembali? Saat aku merasa yakin bahwa sekarang aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah menyimpan semua kenangan itu, membuatnya menjadi masa lalu, dan bersumpah itu tidak akan mempengaruhi masa yang kujalani sekarang. Tapi ini apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Semuanya kacau, berantakan, dan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Airmataku benar-benar jatuh sekarang, terisak di depan cermin dengan konyolnya. Meratapi kelemahanku tanpa bisa bertindak. Kembali lagi membuang airmata untuk seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu semua kesakitanku. Atau bahkan sekarang dia sedang larut dalam euforia kebersamaan di aula itu. Lelaki yang dulunya adalah seorang pemuda dingin yang meninggalkanku dalam ketidakpastian, dugaan konyol, dan harapan kosong. Dia pergi tanpa kata, tanpa pamit. Yang bahkan memberikan luka besar di hatiku tanpa pernah memberikan penawarnya. Lelaki brengsek. Pemberi harapan palsu. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Drrttt. Drrttt. Drrttt.

Kurasakan telepon selulerku bergetar di ujung kakiku. Entah bagaimana posisi tidurku tadi malam sampai aku merasakan sakit disekitar pinggang dan tengkuk. Dengan masih mengenakan gaun tadi malam aku tertidur di atas ranjang karena kelelahan setelah menangis yang aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama aku mengeluarkan airmata sialan itu.

Kupaksa menggerakkan tubuh untuk menggapai telepon selularku, melirik siapa yang menggangu tidurku sepagi ini dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Hai," kudengar helaan nafas lega dari seseorang yang sedang meneleponku. "Hahh... akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga?"

"Sepertinya aku tertidur cepat tadi malam," sahutku lirih, "dan ponselku dalam mode _silent._"

"Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali."

"Maafkan aku," aku tahu dia khawatir dari nada bicaranya, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana acara reuninya?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan rasa bersalahku.

Aku terdiam, ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Menyenangkan, tapi aku pulang duluan dengan Sakura. Tidak enak dengan ayah kalau pulang teralu larut."

Dia terdiam mendengar jawabanku, mungkin diam menyadari keganjilan dari nada bicaraku. Ya, dia selalu tahu. Selalu menyadarinya lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Dia terlalu peka, dan aku menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Hm, ini hari libur, kupikir kau mungkin ingin keluar pagi ini... bersamaku?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana," jawabku jujur, kepalaku masih agak pening karena bekas menangis dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko memperbesar masalah dengan memperlihatkan mata bengkakku di hadapannya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Rei... kau tahu hari minggu adalah waktuku bersama Hanabi dan ayah. Dan bukan maksudku tidak ingin mengajakmu," ralatku cepat.

"Tapi... hm, bagaimana kalau nanti sore saja kau datang? Sore kau masih liburkan?"

Kudengar dia kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Nanti sore saja aku berkunjung. Tapi...," ini dia yang kukahawatirkan, kalimat berikutnya, "kau baik-baik saja, kan?" benar-benar peka, dia tahu aku sedang kacau, dan dia jelas tahu kalau jawabanku berikutnya adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hinata...?" dia mancoba memastikan lagi.

"Rei...," sahutku dengan nada final untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku bisa mengatasi apapun itu yang sedang menimpaku. "Bagaimana kalau kau membawakan _cake_ cokelat kesukaanku ketika berkunjung nanti?" pancingku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rei terkekeh. "Baiklah, miss Hyuuga. Akan kubawakan yang banyak untukmu dan Hanabi."

Aku ikut terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Hm... sampai nanti."

Kuputuskan saluran teleponku, dan kembali termenung di tempat tidur. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam, mulai dari _scene_ pertemuanku kembali dengan Sasuke sampai _scene_ menangis konyol di depan cermin. Dan itu semakin membuatku merutuki diri sendiri. Argghhh...rasanya mau pecah kepalaku memikirkannya.

Kuputuskan untuk bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus segera mengguyurkan kepalaku dengan air dingin agar kejadian tadi malam segera berlalu dari pikiranku. Fokuskan diri saja untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama ayah dan adikku, sekalian bersiap menyambut kedatangan mantan kekasihku, Rei Kinomoto.

.

.

"Nee-_chan_. Ponselmu berbunyi tuh!" kudengar Hanabi berseru dari sofa ruang keluarga. Aku sedang berkutat di dapur membuat _cookies_. Dan dengan terpaksa kutinggalkan kemudian melangkah ke meja dapur dimana kuletakkan telepon selulerku tadi.

Tertera nama Naruto di layar. Tumben.

"Halo, Naruto?"

"Oh, halo, Hinata!"

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tumben kau menelpon. Apa ada masalah dengan Kyuubi-_chan_?"

Kudengar dia tergelak mendengar nama Kyuubi. "Hahaha... tentu saja selalu ada masalah dengan bocah itu. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Lalu?" sungguh mengherankan dia tiba-tiba menelponku.

Oke, kami memang akrab, tapi tidak seakrab dia dengan Sakura sampai dia harus menelponku di hari libur begini.

"Hm, begini Hinata, tadi malam si teme meminta nomor ponselmu padaku."

Aku terkesiap. Apa!?

"Aku lupa kalau harus minta izin dulu padamu, tapi sudah terlanjur kuberikan padanya. Jadi sekarang aku menelpon untuk meminta maaf karena lancang memberikannya tanpa bilang padamu. Hehe... maafkan aku ya, Hinata? tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku masih terdiam. Tidak sanggup merespon Naruto, terlalu kaget. Sasuke meminta nomor teleponku?

"Hinata? Hei, Hinata!?" aku tersentak dari lamunan ketika mendengar seruan Naruto di telepon. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, i-iya, Naruto, tidak apa-apa," sahutku agak tergagap, "tidak masalah kau memberikan padanya."

"Syukurlah, yosh... hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Ya."

Kuputuskan sambungan dengan Naruto setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjanji akan menyampaikan salamnya untuk ayahku.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan terhenyak di sana. Bingung dan gundah kembali melanda, untuk apa Sasuke meminta nomor teleponku? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang diinginkannya? Atau bukan hanya nomor teleponku yang dimintanya? Tapi kalau begitu tidak mungkin Naruto sengaja meneleponku untuk meminta maaf atas kelancangannya memberikan nomorku tanpa izin. Dan mengingat karakter Sasuke dulu yang tidak pedulian, tidak mungkin dia meminta nomor telepon orang-orang kan?

Lalu kenapa? Apa nanti dia akan menghubungiku? Astaga! Ini benar-benar gila! Baru saja aku berpikir untung mengabaikan kehadirannya, tapi malah dia yang memancing untuk dipikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank u^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Defensive

Chapter 2: _Defensive_

.

_**Peringatan!**_ AU, OC, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat(maju-mundur), minim dialog, pengulangan kata, dll.

_Based on a True Story(?)_

.

.

_Kadangkala aku membenci dan menolak kenyataan ketika menemukan kutipan ini:_

"_Dalam kehidupan seorang wanita, ada seorang pria yang tidak bisa dia lupakan..."_

"_Dalam kehidupan seorang pria, ada seorang wanita yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan..."_

_Aku benci...karena tidak bisa melupakannya..._

_Aku menolak...karena bukan aku yang ingin didapatkannya..._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Pesimis © ookami**

* * *

Golongan darahku bersifat _donor universal_, mungkin itulah yang melandasi karakter dasarku. Berdasarkan teori yang bertebaran, darah tipe itu sangat sosial dan dapat diandalkan. Mudah memberi tapi menolak untuk menerima. Dan ternyata benar, begitulah prakteknya. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi padaku.

Mereka bilang aku adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya. Sungguh suatu keuntungan bagiku, karena tanpa sadar dengan begitu aku jadi mudah bersosialisasi dan mendapatkan banyak teman. Aku suka mendengarkan mereka bercerita dan berbagi rahasia. Aku suka ketika mereka meminta bantuanku untuk kepentingan mereka -selagi aku mampu-. Dan aku juga suka ketika mereka mempercayakan sesuatu hal penting dan rahasia kepadaku. Aku suka. Dan aku ikhlas.

Tapi tentu saja, segala hal yang mereka bilang '_good attitude_' yang melekat pada diriku memiliki efek samping. Yang jelas, berakibat buruk untuk diriku sendiri. Dan sialnya aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya sampai akhirnya mendapatkan efeknya.

Aku suka mendengarkan, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk minta didengarkan. Aku suka diajak berbagi, tapi aku menghindar untuk membagi. Aku juga suka dipercaya, tapi ragu untuk percaya.

Seperti pisau bermata dua, yang mereka sebut 'kebaikan', tapi malah berarti 'boomerang' bagiku. Dapat diandalkan, yang artinya mengalah demi kepentingan bersama -mengorbankan diri sendiri-. Dapat dipercaya, yang berakibat sulit mempercayai -berbuntut keyakinan tingkat rendah-. Lebih senang melihat orang lain tampil dari pada menampilkan. Dan buntutnya adalah mengalah. Menerima apa adanya. Dan kadangkala malah takut melihat hasil akhir yang nyatanya berakhir dengan penyesalan.

Dan sungguh sial, semua itu terjadi tanpa kesadaran penuh dariku, dan akibatnya sangat berefek besar pada kehidupan pribadiku. Termasuk percintaan.

Aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai dalam artian mencintaiku. Meskipun kenyataan dengan gamblang menampilkan sosok-sosok lelaki yang pernah hadir dan menyatakan cinta langsung. Lebih dari satu malah. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku diinginkan, kecuali oleh keluarga ataupun sahabat.

Dan dengan bodoh kuanggap itu hanyalah hal kecil, yang ternyata malah menjadi petaka untuk kehidupanku sekarang.

Sangat membuat petaka, karena itulah yang sekarang sedang menghancurkanku secara perlahan. Ketidakyakinanku itulah yang mungkin membuat 'dia' mengabaikanku. Memandangku sebelah mata. Memilih menjauh dan menolak segala hal yang pernah terjadi diantara kami.

Tapi harusnya 'dia' paham kan? kami bersama tidak sebentar, kupikir 'dia' pasti mengenalku dengan baik, seperti aku mengenali segala karakternya. Tapi tentu saja, 'dia' dengan segala keangkuhannya, dan aku dengan segala ketidakyakinanku. Yang akhirnya membuat kami menjadi seperti kutub yang sejenis, setipe tapi saling tolak-menolak.

Dan hei...! Apakah aku sedang bercerita...!? Ya. Aku bercerita. Dan anggap saja ini adalah sebuah jurnal. Tentang diriku, dirinya.

.

.

**Junior High School: Tahun Pertama**

Baiklah. Aku berhasil masuk sekolah elite ini mengikuti jejak kakak sepupuku. Klise. Meskipun sekolah ini terbuka untuk umum tapi tetap saja isinya hampir dipenuhi anak-anak dari golongan atas. Klise. Hanya karena otakku mampu mencapai standar nilai maka aku berhasil memasukinya. Bukan karena uang, bukan karena nama belakang keluarga. Meskipun itu sedikit kuragukan, mengingat bahwa mereka melihatku sebagai sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga. Putra tunggal dari pewaris utama darah biru keluarga Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga. Tapi apa peduliku? Ayahku saja tidak peduli, jadi akupun mengikuti jejaknya. Toh, selama tidak menggangu kehidupanku, maka tidak jadi masalah terkait pandangan orang lain.

Aku sekelas dengan 'dia', dengan Sakura dan Naruto juga, bahkan dengan Gaara, cinta pertamaku.

Aku jarang memilih tempat duduk duluan, alhasil selalu mendapatkan sisa kursi di baris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Dengan Sakura di sampingku, Naruto di belakangnya, dan 'dia' di belakangku.

Hampir selalu begitu tiap tahunnya sampai kami ditahun terakhir di sekolah senior. Kalau 'dia' tidak di belakangku, paling tidak 'dia' memilih duduk diradius yang bisa dikatakan dekat dengan posisiku. Selalu begitu. Dan aku tidak tahu alasannya.

.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggilan Naruto mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel yang sedang kubaca. Dia muncul begitu saja dihadapanku bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," bisiknya sok rahasia yang membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya karena bosan. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama kami, Naruto!" ucapnya.

"Eh, memang kita kan penyampai pesannya? Bukan hanya aku saja!" sahut Naruto dengan sewotnya.

"Cepat katakan langsung apa maumu, _baka_!" sahut Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku sembari menikmati sisa makan siangnya.

"Heh! Jangan ikut campur ya, nona _pink_!"

"Berisik! Kau membuat ribut di daerahku, _dobe_!" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan Naruto langsung menghardiknya kasar.

"Ah, _sorry, teme_. Lanjutkan saja tidur siangmu. Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Naruto sembari kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Begini, Hinata-_chan_. Hm... a-ano...," tumben dia gugup begini, "i-itu... si Kiba, kau tahu kan anak kelas sebelas? Dia titip pesan padaku."

"Iya, aku tahu dia. Pesan apa?" aku tahu Kiba adalah teman kecil Naruto dan yang lain, tapi bukan temanku. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja menitip pesan untukku?

"Dia bilang... di-dia... arghhhh... bantu aku Shikamaru! Sulit mengatakannya."

Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus kesal. "Ck! merepotkan, minggir sana! biar aku saja yang bicara."

Aku, Sakura, dan mungkin Sasuke yang duduk di belakangku menatap heran ke arah Shikamaru. Kalau sampai si pemalas ini mau turun tangan, berarti apa yang ingin disampaikan benar-benar hal yang penting.

"Begini Hyuuga. Tolong jangan berpikir ini adalah hal penting, karena bagiku ini hanya hal yang merepotkan," dia membaca pikiran kami, dasar jenius. "Tapi karena Kiba itu sahabat brengsekku, jadi terpaksa kulakukan."

"Lalu?"

"Kiba menyukaimu. Dia ingin kau jadi pacarnya. Kau mau?"

Saat itu aku bingung, ucapan Shikamaru terlalu cepat dan mendadak. Kalimat yang diucapkannya juga terlalu asing bagiku yang baru saja menginjak umur 13 tahun. Meskipun kata Sakura aku sebenarnya sudah mengalami sesuatu yang bernama 'menyukai' karena merasakan detak jantung berlebihan ketika berdekatan kepada seseorang yang untungnya tidak ada disana saat itu. Tapi tetap saja aku bingung harus melakukan apa ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Sasuke juga terdiam. Mungkin mereka juga terkejut. Memang aneh, yang menyukai siapa? Yang menyampaikan siapa? Ditambah lagi penyampaiannya dihadapan khalayak begini. Terlalu membingungkan bagiku yang saat itu tidak berpengalaman dengan hal 'pernyataan cinta'.

Alhasil, aku hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, tertunduk malu menghindari tatapan teman sekelas yang kebetulan beruntung ikut mendengar pernyataan aneh dari Shikamaru tersebut. Untung saja Sakura cepat tanggap dan mengatasinya atas namaku. Dan segera membubarkan gerombolan yang bercokol di sekitar mejaku.

Dan kejadian itu berakibat fatal. Aku dan Kiba menjadi gosip selama beberapa minggu. Aku menolak untuk bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kiba. Aku tidak menjawab ajakannya, bukan karena bingung tapi karena memang saat itu aku sepertinya sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan aksi diamku mungkin dapat dimengerti oleh si jenius Shikamaru sebagai penolakanku yang tidak terucap. Dan akibatnya sejak itu aku dan Kiba tidak pernah berinteraksi, bahkan sekedar menatap mata pun kami tidak pernah lagi. Sampai akhirnya nanti ketika di tahun ketiga kami sekelas dan kembali berteman baik, itupun karena dia mulai pacaran dengan Sakura.

Memang sepertinya saat itu aku jahat, tapi apa daya. Hei! Saat itu aku masih berumur 13 tahun. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat mendapat pernyataan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Terlebih lagi aku terlalu terpaku pada cinta pertamaku, cinta monyetku. Bukan pada Kiba. Bukan juga pada 'dia'. Tapi pada Gaara Sabaku. Yang nyatanya karena rasa percaya diriku yang tipis, cinta pertama itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa terucap. Mungkin karena karma terhadap perlakuaanku pada Kiba.

Karena setelah kenaikan kelas, ketika hatiku berada disaat-saat paling menggebu padanya, Gaara malah menghilang dari sekolah. Dia pindah tanpa pamit pada teman-temannya. Perceraian orangtuanya membuat dia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya dan pindah ke kota lain. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti, tapi paling tidak sanggup membuatku menangis semalaman karena menyesal tidak pernah menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Sakit. Dan sungguh sialnya ternyata aku tidak tahu bahwa beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu aku malah akan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang berkali lipat lagi daripada sekedar kepindahan Gaara.

Cukup semalam aku menangis untuk Gaara, bahkan Sakura pun tidak pernah tahu aku sampai menangis. Dia hanya tahu aku menyukai Gaara, dan sedih karena kepergian anak lelaki itu. Lagi-lagi sifat defensif menghalangiku untuk berbagi terlalu dalam dengan sahabatku sendiri.

.

**Junior High School: Tahun Kedua**

Lagi-lagi aku sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, bahkan sekarang Ino dan Tenten sekelas denganku. Tapi sayangnya aku harus terpisah dengan Sakura. Dia bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba di kelas sebelah.

Dan sekali lagi 'dia' duduk di meja yang radiusnya dekat denganku. Memudahkan kami untuk satu kelompok dan berdiskusi bersama, kadang-kadang.

Dan ditahun keduaku inilah titik balik ketertarikanku padanya. Dimana aku mulai menggeser posisi Gaara di hatiku dengan hal lain, meskipun kadang wajah tampan anak lelaki itu terus membayangiku. Tapi paling tidak, aku bisa mengalihkannya dengan hal lain, yah, namanya juga cinta monyet, mendadak datangnya tapi cepat pula berlalunya. Aku pun bingung apakah itu bisa disebut 'cinta'.

.

"Hyuuga."

"Ya?" aku menoleh menatap Sasuke yang memanggilku dari bangkunya di belakang Tenten.

"Jangan lupa besok bawa bahan praktek yang minggu lalu diminta Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Ya, kau juga jangan lupa jatahmu," sahutku sambil menunjukkan senyum sedikit mengejek padanya.

"Hn. Ingatkan juga si _dobe_ untuk membawa jatahnya."

"Oke," sahutku sebelum menyadari nada perintahnya yang seenaknya. "Eh, dia kan sahabatmu. Kau saja yang mengingatkannya sendiri."

"Ck. Merepotkan berurusan dengannya. Lagipula dia akan lebih patuh padamu."

"Patuh?" sahutku tercengang dengan pilihan katanya. "Dia bukan bawahan atau hewan, Uchiha. Jangan menggunakan kata itu untuk menggambarkan temanmu sendiri."

Sasuke menatapku datar. Entah karena dia terkejut atau tersadar dengan ucapanku. Yang jelas dia menatapku lama sampai akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam yang terdengar seperti, "terserah."

Aku menghela nafas menghadapi sikap Sasuke. Selama ini hanya segelintir gadis saja yang sanggup berbicara dengannya. Salah satunya aku. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tidak pernah bermasalah bicara dengannya karena mereka gadis-gadis yang berani. Sedangkan aku, mungkin karena faktor keberuntungan selalu duduk berdekatan dan terlalu sering harus berinteraksi dengannya makanya sekarang kami bisa bergaul lumayan baik. Aku juga sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Kuanggap dia sama seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru, hanya teman sekelas. Tidak pernah terbersit di kepalaku untuk menjadikan dia berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi aku belum tahu, bahwa yang namanya hati itu sangat mudah dibolak-balikkan oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Terserah Ia ingin membuat kita jatuh pada siapa, bahkan pada seseorang yang tidak pernah kita prediksikan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuanku, perhatianku sudah tertarik perlahan di sekitar Sasuke Uchiha. Aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Selalu menyenangi ketika kami harus sekelompok ataupun ketika dia mengajakku diskusi, meskipun hanya sejenak. Tidak. Aku belum menyadarinya ketika ditahun kedua itu. Aku masih menganggapkannya sebagai anak lelaki yang cocok untuk dijadikan teman karena karakternya mirip dengan kakak sepupuku. Begitupun dengan dia, menjadikanku anak perempuan yang tidak berisik untuk dijadikannya teman bicara.

Sampai celetukan Sakura ditahun ketigalah yang membuatku tersadar dan mengambil langkah penuh perhitungan dikemudian hari.

.

**Junior High School: Tahun Ketiga**

Kali ini aku beruntung karena bisa sekelas kembali dengan Sakura. Dan tentu tetap saja sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sepertinya dengan sedikit permintaan si bocah kuning itu kepada neneknya yang notabene adalah ketua yayasan sekolah, dia selalu bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Kali ini tempat dudukku dengan 'dia', Sasuke Uchiha, agak berjauhan meski radiusnya tetap dekat karena tidak menghentikannya untuk selalu meminjam properti sekolahku kalau miliknya sedang dihilangkan oleh Naruto. Sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk meminjamnya pada teman yang lain. Dan aku pun tidak pernah menolak meminjamkannya. Mungkin karena terlalu terbiasa?

Semakin hari anggota fans klub-nya semakin banyak. Ino dan Sakura sudah menjadi anggota tetapnya bersama Karin. Meskipun sekarang Sakura harus agak melonggarkan kegiatan klub ilegalnya itu dikarenakan sedang berpacaran dengan Kiba yang sangat sewot kalau mendapati Sakura bertingkah lepas kendali seperti fans-fans yang lain ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin hanya aku dan Tenten yang bebas dari keanggotaan klub itu. Terlalu lucu bagiku untuk bergabung disana dengan standar kekagumanku yang sangat biasa pada Sasuke, meskipun jelas dia spesial dihatiku -karena belum menyadarinya- dan Tenten terlalu cuek untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau idola. Ditambah lagi ancaman yang terlebih dulu sudah dilayangkan Sasuke padaku terkait fans klub-nya. Dia tahu aku sangat tidak berminat dengan klub itu, dan melarangku keras mengikutinya meskipun mendapat paksaan Sakura dan Ino. Dia bilang dia akan mem_bully_-ku kalau sampai aku bergabung. Bahkan tanpa alasan jelas. Hanya larangan, yang bodohnya malah kuturuti begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

.

"Siapa yang sedang kau sukai sekarang?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap Sakura yang balik menatapku intens di seberang meja. Aku mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

Dia menghembuskan nafas kurang puas. "Cowok yang kau sukai, maksudku. Kau tidak pernah lagi membicarakan hal seperti itu padaku, Hinata."

Aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya. "Untuk apa membicarakan hal yang memang tidak sedang kualami?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatapku curiga. "Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan si bocah Sabaku itu, Hinata."

"Hah?" aku menatapnya geli. "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Itu hanya cinta monyet."

"Syukurlah," sahutnya dengan nada sedikit lega. "Untuk apa kau terus memikirkan bocah yang tidak tahu dimana rimbanya itu. Dia terlalu liar untuk kau pikirkan, Hinata."

Aku kembali terkekeh dan kembali memfokuskan mataku pada novel yang sedang kubaca sebelum Sakura menyelanya tadi.

Tapi rupanya dia belum selesai dengan rasa penasarannya, dia melanjutkan bertanya hal yang sampai kapan pun pembicaraan ini akan selalu kuingat karena inilah awal aku menyadari dengan gamblang perasaanku pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bertanya tentang hal tadi padamu?"

Aku kembali menatapnya kemudian menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

"Karena kupikir kau sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang," ucapnya pelan hampir dikatakan berbisik karena sekarang dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatiku. "Kau dan Sasuke...," bisiknya sembari melirik ke arah ujung kelas dimana Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. "Kalian terlihat akrab."

Aku tercengang mendengar bisikannya. "Dia memang lumayan akrab denganku, maksudku... denganmu juga kan?" tanyaku tanda tak paham.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang terlihat, Hinata. kalian berbeda. Jelas berbeda ketika dia berinteraksi denganmu dan dengan yang lain."

Aku kembali mengerutkan kening karena bingung dan sedikit _shock_ dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Kau pun jelas berbeda ketika menatapnya," ucap Sakura masih dengan nada berbisiknya.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Dia selalu duduk dekat denganku, Sakura. Tentu berbeda pula ketika aku menatap Kiba yang baru saja satu kelas denganku," sahutku dengan kacaunya.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudnya nona Hyuuga," bantah Sakura dengan kesalnya. "Kau menatapnya mirip seperti kau menatap Sabaku dulu."

Aku terkesiap. "A-apa kau bilang?" aku kaget. "Jangan sembarangan Sakura!" desisku kesal mendengar analisis Sakura yang terdengar gila di telingaku.

"Hah, aku tidak mungkin salah menduga, Hinata. Aku mengenalmu dari dulu, paling tidak aku mengenali tatapanmu ketika kau tertarik pada sesuatu."

"Kau biasanya enggan berinteraksi dengan anak cowok kecuali _baka _Naruto -dia tidak masuk hitungan- tapi kau mau saja terus menanggapi si Uchiha itu. Kau bisa menolaknya kan kalau kau mau? Tapi kau diam saja, berarti kau tertarik padanya."

Aku terdiam menatap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Memikirkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Yah, aku tahu, memang sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan repsonku terhadap Sasuke. Tentu saja aku bisa menolak segala bentuk interaksi yang ditawarkannya, gampang bagiku melakukannya. Tapi malah sebaliknya, aku dengan tak sadar malah membuka celah itu selebar-lebarnya untuk Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak sampai berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya sebagai 'lawan jenis' atau apapun yang nantinya bisa disebut dengan 'jatuh cinta'. Aku selalu berpikir dia seperi kak Neji. Karakter mereka mirip soalnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Hinata." ucap Sakura lirih dengan tatapan intensnya padaku.

"Sakura!" tegasku membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja sepertinya berbeda dengan rasa sukamu, Hinata. Jadi..."

"Hentikan, Sakura Haruno!" potongku menhentikan kalimatnya. Aku memanggil namanya lengkap, tanda bahwa aku benar-benar kesal. Dia terdiam menatapku kemudian menggerakkan bahunya tanda menyerah dan bergumam kecil, "terserahlah..."

Perbincangan kecil itu berhasil menjungkirbalikkan hidupku sejenak, membuatku susah tidur ketika malamnya. Membuatku berpikir keras menanggapi semua ucapan Sakura. Memaksaku mengingat-ingat lagi dimana letak keanehan interaksiku dengan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berpikir sejauh itu.

Tapi sepertinya itu benar. Satu-satunya gadis yang diperbolehkan satu kelompok dengannya hanya aku, dan aku selalu berharap tentang itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang diminta untuk meminjaminya barang hanya aku, dan kadang aku sengaja menyediakan properti lebih dikalau saja momen itu datang. Dan aku selalu menyukai tempat duduk pojok belakang dekat jendela, karena di sanalah tempat favoritnya, dan tanpa sadar aku pasti selalu memilih duduk di daerah itu. Benar-benar tanpa sadar.

Oh tidak! Malam itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pening. Secara perlahan aku menyadari dan mengakui semua perkataan Sakura. Ya, sepertinya aku memang menyukai anak lelaki itu.

Dan ini benar-benar buruk. Tentu saja buruk, yang dibicarakan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bodohnya aku sampai kecolongan sehingga menyukainya. Kalau yang kusukai itu adalah Naruto atau Shikamaru mungkin tidak masalah, tapi ini seorang Uchiha.

Aku terbiasa memiliki hal yang 'biasa' dalam hidupku, dan dia terlalu 'luarbiasa' untuk bisa kumiliki. Levelnya terlalu berat untuk kujadikan fokus. Dia idola bagi hampir semua gadis di sekolah. Kepintarannya juga jauh di atasku. Dan jangan lupakan nama belakangnya. Klise. Lagi-lagi terbentur hal itu, hal terkonyol di dunia menurutku mengaitkan nama belakang dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'hubungan'. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, nama belakang berpengaruh bagi sosialita orang-orang tertentu. Terutama seorang Uchiha.

Dan nama Hyuuga yang kumiliki jelas tidak masuk hitungan dalam sosialita mereka. Hyuuga milik ayahku maksudnya, tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Hyuuga milik paman Hizashi dan kak Neji.

Ayahku yang hanya pelukis biasa dan memilih meninggalkan hak warisnya demi menikahi ibuku jelas bukan Hyuuga yang diperbolehkan berbaur dengan seorang Uchiha, apalagi sampai menjalin hubungan. Ayahku yang hanya mendapat gelar 'Hyuuga terbuang' beserta dengan keluarga kecilnya jelas bukan pilihan baik untuk didekatkan dengan kelurga selevel Uchiha. Aku yang masih belum genap berumur 15 tahun saat itu jelas sudah mengerti alur yang tergambar dari kehidupan elite di sekitarku. Sangat klise. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi tidak punya pilihan selain menerima dan menjalaninya.

Maka dari itulah sekarang aku mengatakan bahwa ketertarikanku dengan bocah Uchiha itu adalah kabar buruk. Tentu saja tidak boleh. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan membuat skandal diusiaku yang masih belia. Aku akan menghindarinya. Segera melenyapkan perasaan sialan itu dari hatiku. Seperti aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Gaara, pasti mudah saja. Tinggal cari hal-hal lain yang menarik perhatianku darinya. Ya, pasti mudah, akan kulakukan dengan cepat.

Itulah pikiran _absurd_ yang kurencanakan pada awalnya, meskipun pada akhirnya diwaktu-waktu berikutnya itu hanya menjadi rencana yang gagal total. Karena tidak pernah berhasil. Pada awalnya aku memang berhasil menyakinkan diriku sendiri sekaligus Sakura bahwa itu sama halnya dengan kejadian Gaara, cinta monyet. Aku bisa bersikap biasa saja dihadapan Sakura bahkan Sasuke. Aku fokus pada belajar dan mengidolakan para artis dan para senpai yang menarik perhatianku. Terlihat biasa dipermukaan, bahkan Sakura yakin sepenuhnya aku sudah berpaling dari Sasuke. Dan itu juga yang sedang coba kuyakini. Meskipun aku tahu, itu hanya kebohongan.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, fokusku tidak pernah benar-benar menjauh darinya. Pasti ada kalanya momen-momen yang membuat jantungku berdesir ketika menatap ataupun sekedar mengingatnya. Aku menutupinya, berusaha menolakkan, sekuat tenaga mengabaikannya, dan mati-matian melupakannya. Dan sesuai dugaan, tidak berhasil. Yang akhirnya membawaku kedalam distorti hati yang membingungkan. Membuat luka sedikit demi sedikit tanpa kusadari. Terlebih segala interaksi dan kenangan yang tercipta diantara kami selama masa SMA. Semua tatapan tak terbaca, uluran tangan, harapan, dan ketidakpastian. Semua itu bersikeras bergabung bersama untuk semakin membuatku terpuruk dan memperbesar segala luka yang tercipta tanpa tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mengobatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hana-_chan_, jangan sisakan wortelnya!" tegasku sembari mendelik pada adik bungsuku yang hanya memberi respon berupa gumaman tidak jelas.

"Ayah, jangan lupa habiskan susunya," ucapku lagi selembut mungkin pada ayahku yang duduk di ujung meja dapur menikmati sarapannya. "Dan tidak perlu mencuci piring dan merapikan dapur."

"Ayah bisa kok mengerjakannya," sahut ayahku sembari menyesap susu penambah kalsiumnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang cepat hari ini. Biar aku saja nanti yang membereskannya," bantahku mendekati dan mencium pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Aku berangkat duluan," kuacak rambut sebahu Hanabi dan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kesalnya karena perbuatanku.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan sibuk berusaha mengenakan sepatu kerjaku tanpa menyadari ternyata ayahku mengekor di belakang.

"Kau dan Rei baik-baik saja, kan?"

Aku terkaget dan berpaling memandang ayahku. "Maksud ayah?"

"Kau terlihat aneh sejak kemarin," dia menatapku datar tapi aku tahu ada nada khawatir dalam bicaranya. "Dua malam ini lampu kamarmu tidak dimatikan. Kau sulit tidur?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Betapa pekanya orangtua ini. Sungguh insting orangtua memang luarbiasa. Aku pikir aku sudah menutupinya dengan rapi, bahkan Rei saja sampai tidak bisa memancingku untuk bercerita, dia gagal menemukan celah.

Aku berusaha tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah. Aku dan Rei baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," kudekati dia untuk memeluknya singkat sebelum bergegas berangkat. "Aku berangkat, sampai nanti, ayah."

"Sampai nanti," aku tahu tatapannya masih menyiratkan ketidakpuasaan dengan jawabanku tapi dia tetap memilih melepaskan kepergianku karena tahu bahwa percuma saja mendesakku sekarang. Aku terbiasa bungkam dan menyimpannya sendiri ketika aku berpikir masih dalam batas kemampuanku.

Dan dia juga tahu, bahwa dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir kalau aku sedang berada di_mode_ itu. Karena memang adakalanya nanti aku berlari kepangkuannya dan menangis tersedu memeluknya, salah satunya adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyakiti Rei dan meninggalkannya atas semua ketidakmampuanku menghapus bayangan 'dia' dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Thank u^^ **_

_** R**_

_** E**_

_** V**_

_** I**_

_** E**_

_** W**_

_**Please!?**_


End file.
